Life is too short
by xxToInfinityAndBeyondxx
Summary: Bella's parents died when she was 12.Since then she was in Foster care.But she still remained close with the cullens.10 years later,Edward is a big movie star and Alice is a fashion designer.When Bella finds out she has cancer,will they come back for her?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan sat in the doctor's place for 15 mins before the nurse called her in to the office. She walked in to Dr Carlisle Cullen's office and sat down. He looked at her for a second, he couldn't believe it. He had watched her grow up into the beautiful young woman she is today. He had viewed her as another daughter and now he had to give her the worst news of her life.

'I'm so sorry, Bella. The tests came back positive, you have lung cancer. I'm afraid we can't do much. We need a donor with your blood type. And your blood type is very rare. It's too late. I'm sorry.' He said in one breath.

'How long?' she asked in complete monotone.

'A few weeks at most' he answered.

He felt so weak and sad. He should have noticed the signs, he was a doctor and he couldn't do a single thing to save this poor innocent girl. He remembered back to when she used to play with his daughter, Alice, and how they would talk about when they were older. She would never have any of that.

She had no-one to support her either. Her parents had died in a car crash when she was 12. Ever since then, she's been from home to home in foster care. She was alone, or so maybe she thought so.

He watched her wordlessly get up and leave and he didn't know what to do

**Bella POV**

I walked out of the office and went to the only place I could think of. The cemetery.

I sat down at my parents' grave and said 'I'll be with you soon mom and dad, I love you'

Dr Carlisle Cullen went home and walked through the door. He went to his room and sat on his bed and cried. After a few minutes, his wife, Esme, came up and saw him. She said 'it's going to happen, isn't it?' she asked. She sat down next to him and they cried for their daughter, maybe not blood related, but they loved her no less than if she was their daughter.

It was almost evening when Esme finally broke the silence and said 'we should call Alice and Edward, they'd want to know' she said, he voice cracking.

Edward had become a big movie star and lived in L.A. Him and Bella had something between them, but they never acted on their feelings. But this, a part of him would die with her, even if he didn't know it, because he loved her.

Alice was a fashion designer in New York. She was engaged to her long-term boyfriend or fiancé now. Bella and Alice grew up like sisters. They were always there for each other. Through high school and boys and all their mixed feelings. They helped each other grow into the amazing women they are today.

Esme decided on calling Edward first.

'Hey mom, I'm kinda busy right now. I'm at his party for my movie and things are just amazing. Can I call you back?' he said with excitement in his voice.

'No, this is urgent.' She said

'Mom, is everything alright? Is something going on?' he demanded, alerted by the tone of his mother's usually cheery voice.

'No, nothing is alright. Bella has lung cancer. She found out today, but it's too late. She only has a few weeks left at most' Esme said it all. A few teardrops escaped and her voice cracked when she said that making it sound distorted.

**EPOV**

This party was crazy. Here I was, with a bunch of celebs, getting pissed out of my mind and dancing like a madman. It was great. Only one thing could make it better and she was tucked away in a tiny corner of Washington.

Just as I got off the dance floor, my phone started ringing. I checked and saw that it was my mom.

'Hey mom, I'm kinda busy right now. I'm at his party for my movie and things are just amazing. Can I call you back?'I said.

'No, this is urgent.' She said. Her voice was lifeless. What happened? My heart began racing as I thought through the possibilities.

'Mom, is everything alright? Is something going on?' I demanded. I had to know if something was up.

'No, nothing is alright. Bella has lung cancer. She found out today, but it's too late. She only has a few weeks left at most' her voice broke so much, I could hardly make out what she said. But I did. And I just stood there. The phone slipped out of my hand and closed shut when it hit the ground. My body froze as my mind processed what she said.

Bella. MY Bella was going to die. She couldn't. This couldn't be happening. My stomach twisted as my mind said 'but it is happening'. Bella couldn't die. We still had so much left to do and experience. I would do anything. There has to be something. I would do anything for her. I loved her.

And just like that, my heart was gone. I couldn't feel it beat anymore. It was much worse than any pain I'd ever faced. I felt dead, but wasn't. The pain was endless and soon I fell to the floor.

I was vaguely aware of someone helping me up and taking me to my house. As soon as I got there I packed my bags and booked a plane ticket to Forks.

**APOV**

Today everything felt right. The fashion show was amazing. The crowds were cheering so hard that I almost lost my hearing. Then after the show, Jasper, kissed me and carried me home. The entire way. He said I weighed less than feather. I just wish that I could see Edward and Bella more.

The phone rang.

'Jasper, will you get that?' I asked batting my eyelids.

'Sure'. He said

He left the room and came back a second later. He handed me the phone and mouthed 'your mom'

I took the phone.

'Hey mom, what's up'?

'Alice, you might want to sit down when I tell you this.' Mom said, her voice was monotone. This was bad.

I sat down next to Jasper again and said 'Mom, what happened? Is everything alright?'

'No, it's not alright. Bella found out today that she has lung cancer. She only has a few weeks...' I only heard the rest because the phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor.

'Jas...Jasper, I need to go back to Forks.' I said. I went to him and hugged him. I don't know for how long but I just cried.

I couldn't lose my sister. I just couldn't.

**A/N- This was going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll continue. This story will be very sad. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Bella POV**

I walked in to the restaurant. I got a table for 1 sat down. I ordered a burger with fires and a coke. I just sat there eating. My mind was blank.

Why should I care anymore? I had found out only yesterday but it made no difference. A few weeks from now I would be gone, and no one would care. It wouldn't make a difference.

All the people I cared about had left me. Mom, dad, Alice and Edward. The last name really hurt to even think.

Edward, the man I secretly loved, was probably in L.A with a gorgeous supermodel. I don't think he even remembers my name.

A single tear ran down my cheek.

**Edward POV **

I got onto the plane and just stared out of the window. After I moved to L.A. I and Bella never really talked. I tried calling her, but I guess she changed her number. I thought she had moved on, to stay with some other guy and forgotten me.

I could never forget her. I woke up every morning and thought about her. How she was, what she was doing and did she ever think of me?

I couldn't believe she was dyi... NO! She can't be. Her skin always glowed and her smile made me smile. I loved her. If she died I would too.

My chest felt like someone had stuck their hand through it and was pulling my heart in all different directions. The pain crushed me. I couldn't bear it mentally or physically. My head spun, but soon enough my eyes closed and I leaned against the window.

But even in unconsciousness, I felt the pain.

Too soon, much too soon, the voice of the captain woke me.

'If all passengers could take to their seats and buckle in. We will be landing shortly. Thank you. I hope you have enjoyed flying with Miami Direct' he said. I sat up. The plane jolted downwards and soon I was getting off the plane.

'Edward, Edward, over here.'

I instinctively turned around and saw at least 15 paparazzi screaming my name. SHIT. I tried to lose them on my way to bag collection. I didn't. The bulbs kept coming at me and so did the questions.

'What brings you to Seattle?'

'Are you going out with your co-star, Rosalie Hale?'

'Are you here on business?'

'Why did you dump your last girlfriend, Tanya Denali?'

'Did Tanya cheat on you?'

I just grabbed my bags and hoped the airport security would hold them off long enough for me to escape.

Mercifully, they did. I quickly jumped into the first cab I saw and gave him my parents' address.

'Hey, you're Edward Cullen!' the driver said. No shit Sherlock.

'Yes!' I answered.

'My daughters love you. They have posters of you in their room and talk about you all the time.' He said.

My patience was wearing out. I was usually good with fans, but right now all I cared about was Bella. 'That's great.' I said through my teeth.

The driver was oblivious to it thankfully. 'Hey, could you sign an autograph for them?' he asked.

I sighed quietly 'Sure!' He rummaged through his glove compartment for a bit and brought out a note book and pen. He handed them to me.

'Who should I sign them to?' I asked.

'Ella and Mia' he said.

I quickly scribbled a note.

Dear Ella and Mia,

Thanks for being great fans.

Love

Edward Cullen xx

I handed the notepad back to him and then thanked and payed him before I got out of the cab.

I walked into the house, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. While my eyes were still closed I felt someone hugging me and crying my name. 'Mom, I've missed you so much'. I said.

'I've missed you too'.

There was a pause where me and my mother just held on to each other before I asked 'Mom, could you tell me everything? How did it happen? What happened?'

'Alice will be here soon. I'm sure she'll want to hear this too. In the mean time, why don't you go to your room and get settled. I'm going to make dinner. I don't like the way you look right now. Your too thin, have you even been eating at all up there in L.A?' she said, fussing over me. She was in obsessive mom mode, right now.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

**APOV**

'Jasper, you really don't have to come. You have loads of things to worry about, I shouldn't be one on them' I whispered while I looked at the floor. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. As much as I needed Jasper, I couldn't ask him to drop everything to just make sure I was alright.

I wasn't alright. My bag was packed and I was just about to book a flight to Forks when Jazz said he would come. I wanted, no I needed, him to come and be there for me.

Me and Bella were so close. If something happened to her I would feel the pain of it too. And, she's dying. A part of me felt like it was dying too. After I moved to New York, we gradually lost contact and only talked on rare occasions when neither of us was busy.

Bella had helped me through so much. All the break ups, she was the one person who I could count on. Her shoulder is the only one I felt I could cry on. She stayed up with me all night when I needed to study for tests and she helped me be who I am today.

Losing her would be like losing myself. I began crying again.

Jasper came to me and held me again. 'I'm coming' he said. I simply nodded, because I knew I needed him.

We got on the plane and landed at Seattle Airways on the Saturday afternoon. Mom knew that me and Jasper were coming.

We quickly and quietly got off the plane. I had told Jasper everything about me and Bella on the plane. He understood why she meant so much to me.

We quickly got our bags from the collection point. We walked out when I saw dad.

I ran and launched myself into his arms 'daddy' I cried. He held me.

Jasper came over and shook hands with him. We walked to dad's car and me and Jasper sat in the back while dad drove.

I rested my head on his chest, while he stroked my cheek. It was the only thing at that moment that had kept me from screaming out loud.

**A/N- I hope you liked that. I feel like this story is writing itself, It's coming naturally. I would really appreciate reviews of any sort. Criticism is also welcomed. If you have any ideas as well, I would love to incorporate those too. **

**Till next time**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**JPOV**

I felt so helpless. The love of my life was upset and I couldn't do a single thing. I tried to comfort her as much as possible. I think just being there for her at this time would help her.

I had met her family before, except her brother. But Alice had said he had flown out as well for Bella. Wow, she must be important if one of the world's greatest movie stars had flown out to meet her.

We soon got out of the car and entered the massive house. Alice was still upset, any fool could tell that, but she seemed better now.

I held Alice's hand while we walked through to the sitting room. After a second of entering it she let go of my hand and ran to a man, who I can only assume to be Edward Cullen.

**APOV**

I hadn't seen Edward in so long. I'd seen all his movies and interviews and was even a member of his official fan club. I thought it would be funny.

I saw him sitting on the couch looking at the television, his face was blank. I nearly shouted 'Edward' out loud before he got off the couch and I ran to him. I hugged him and we held on for a little while.

I had missed him so much. We were twins and had the whole telepathy thing going for us. When we moved to different places, we tried to keep in contact as much as possible, but we couldn't because of our busy schedules.

'Where's mom?' I asked

'In the kitchen, she thinks I'm too thin and need to fatten up. Humph! Wait till she sees you.' He laughed, as did everyone else in the room.

I turned to look around the room to see any changes mom had made, but there weren't that many. I then remembered that Edward didn't know about Jasper.

'Edward, this is Jasper my...' I said, but Edward cut me off by walking over to Jasper.

He said 'I'm Edward' he said, sticking out his hand. 'I'm sorry I couldn't meet you the other time, it's just some things came up for the movie that was unavoidable'. Edward was looking Jasper in the eye, trying to break him.

'That's alright; it just meant that your mom and dad were able to tell me _all _of your little secrets. I feel like we're brothers already' Jasper said returning Edward's handshake with just as much force. I smirked to myself.

I remembered back to when me, mom and dad told Jasper about how shy Edward actually was and a load of embarrassing stories from his childhood.

Edward blushed. 'Ummm... right, well, I'm sure Alice keeps you on your toes. As her boyfriend, I'm guessing you've been subjected to shopping with her.' He said looking at me with a grin on his face that said 'I'm gonna get you back'. I gulped! Oh no!

'You're right; I've taken Jasper shopping hundreds of times with me. He loves it. But you've made a mistake. Jasper isn't my boyfriend, he's my fiancé' I said with excitement in my voice.

Dad wasn't surprised; he and mom knew the second he had asked me.

'WHAT? Since when? Why didn't I know?' Edward whined.

'Because when I tried calling you, your agent picked up and said '_Edward Cullen is a professional actor. He can't waste his time on petty people such as you'' _I mimicked.

Edward looked at me and mumbled a sorry and something that sounded like an I need a new agent.

It was all quiet for a second. Then all of a sudden Edward screamed a very high, girlish yelp and ran over to me. 'Like, OH MY GOSH, you're getting married, we're gonna HAVE to stay up all night braiding each other's hair and talking about what you're gonna wear. OMG! Can I be the maid of honour?' he said in a VERY girlish voice.

Everyone in the room laughed. It all quietened down for a second before dad said 'Jasper, why don't you come with me. I want to show you something in my office. Plus it'll give those two monkeys time to catch up' he nodded his nose in our direction.

'That would be great, Mr Cullen' Jasper said.

'Please call me call me Carlisle, Mr Cullen is my farther' he said. I quickly kissed Jazz on the cheek before they left.

'So...how's it been in L.A? What's Rosalie Hale like? Do you have Taylor Lautner's number on you? Why did you break up with Tanya? I'm glad that you did, she was a right BITCH'. I said in one breath.

'Whoa, calm down! You're worse than paparazzi.' He said taking a seat on the couch again. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

'So... come on! Tell me. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!' I asked.

'Fine, L.A is great. I love it there. The sun always shines and the people are real friendly. I've made some really close friends, but only a few. It's kind of hard to tell who just wants to be your friend because you're famous. Rosalie is like the she-devil. She's nice and kind, but when she sets her eyes on something, she never holds back. We went out on a couple of dates and was really determined to see if we were compatible. She tried to seduce me. We kissed a little but that's it, I didn't want it to get too far if nothing were to come of it. Other than that, she's great to be with. No, I don't have Taylor Lautner's number on me. Why would I? I've never met the guy. Just because we're famous doesn't mean we're automatically BFF's. I broke up with Tanya because I realised I was only wither her because my agent said it would bring us publicity. Plus you're right, she is a bitch' he said.

'WOW! I can never get used to the idea that my brother is an _internationally _famous guy that girls love.' I said. It was true. I mean if any of them try living with him they would realise that he was a pig. All he ever did was eat, sleep and play video games.

'So come on little sis, tell me about your big fashion designing career in New York' he asked. I smiled at him because I knew he was actually interested in what I had to say. We had to make up for lost time.

I said 'you're only older by 10 mins'.

After that I went into a detailed description of my life. The reason I love New York. I told him about how it looked so beautiful at night with all the lights. We shared a few good laughs when I told him about the ridiculous models.

At one point Edward told me about this stalker fan on his fan website called _pixie_loves_cullen. _I laughed so hard and took out dad's laptop and logged in and showed him that it was me. We laughed a lot.

It was nearing 6:00pm when Mom called us in for dinner. I sat in between Jasper and Edward. It was lots of fun being with the family again. Edward and Jasper really seemed to hit it off. Dad also not very subtly, reminded Jasper that he would be staying in the guest room. Jasper just laugh and said he wouldn't have it any other way.

After dinner Jasper said he was tired from the travelling and went to bed around 8:00 and dad left, not shortly after saying he had work on the morning.

It was just me, mom and Edward in the living room. There was a comfortable silence before Edward broke it. 'Mom, you said you would tell me and Alice what happened and how.'

II knew instantly what they were talking about. I felt pained beyond belief when I thought about it.

'I know I did' mom said softly.

She began telling us how Bella's visits here were becoming less often and how Esme got calls at random times saying Bella had fainted. Every time Bella would wave it off as sleep deprivation.

But it got to the point where dad forced her to take the tests just to be sure.

I cried the entire time, just looking at the floor.

When I finally looked up I saw a something wet glistening on Edward's cheek.

**A/N- I am spending a lot of time writing these chapters. And it's my holiday. As a gift from each of you readers I would like one review. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just a review. Thanks for reading. **

**I hope you liked it**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

**Bella POV**

I took in a deep breath as I looked out of my bedroom window. A few more weeks now, just a few more weeks till this is all over.

A tear escaped from the corner of my eye and a small voice in the back of my head said _you're not ready yet, you have things to do._

I decided that I wasn't going to tell Alice or Edward, it would worry them, when they had their own lives to live. I felt bad at first when I thought about them coming to my funeral, but then remembered that they had both moved on. They wouldn't hurt much, and if they did, they would move on very fast.

Another tear ran down my face and I hastily wiped it away. But not a second later another came. Soon, I was sitting in my empty house crying, just getting it all out of my system.

Half an hour later, when my tears had dried up and I my eyes were red and puffy the door bell rang. I decided on just going down there. I mean, it was probably only the postman or something, why would I want to look good for him?

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

I almost fainted!

There in my doorway stood Edward and Alice Cullen.

**Edward POV**

After mom had told us what had happened with Bella, we all went to bed deciding that we would get to Bella's house first thing tomorrow morning.

I had a restless night. My nightmares had me tossing and turning. I kept seeing Bella's face losing consciousness and the lights leaving her eyes. I saw that her porcelain face had no colour to it and I screamed

I sat upright in my bed and felt sweat beads on my forehead. I took a deep breath and felt moister running down my cheek. It took me a few minutes to register that it was not the sweat, but my own tears.

Someone opened my door and turned my bedroom light on. 'Shit' I almost shouted as the light temporarily blinded me.

After a second it all came into focus and I saw Alice standing there with a worried look on her forehead. 'Are you alright?' she asked me. I saw dried tears on her cheek and her eyes were red.

I understood why. There really is no way to cope with the fact that someone you love is going to die and there is nothing you can do about it.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' I asked, not bothering to answer her question, she knew I wasn't alright.

'No, I couldn't sleep' she answered. I took a deep breath and saw her come closer to me until she sat on the edge of my bed. 'I won't be able to sleep until I see Bella'.

I nodded my head in understanding. She suddenly got up from my bed and walked over to my cupboard and opened it. She took a black leather book out and sat down again. This time next to me.

'What are you...?' I shut up as she opened the book and I was left captivated by the first picture. It was one of me, Bella and Alice. We all looked young. Alice was sticking her tongue out and Bella was looking at her, laughing. My arm had been snaked around Bella's waist and I was smiling too, looking at her face.

I stared at it for a long time, just looking at her face, her smile, and her eyes. I remembered how her smile always made me feel better. That picture must have been taken around the years that me and Bella toyed with the idea of being something more, until I moved to L.A.

Alice turned the page and I saw a picture of me Bella and Alice at our senior prom. Alice had dared Bella to say yes to Mike when he asked her and she did. I went with Tanya and Alice had gone with her then boyfriend, Glenn Parker. I had felt so angry that Mike was the one who held Bella during the dances and he was the one she held on to and at midnight, he was the one she leaned into and kissed.

The next picture was one of me and Bella, we were sitting out in the back garden on the swinging bench and we were holding hands, talking. I remember it like it was yesterday...

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked through the back garden, not surprised to find Bella there. She was sitting there reading a book. I quickly sat next to her and she looked up startled. _

'_Wuthering heights, really' I asked arching one eyebrow. _

_She smiled before she said 'Is there something wrong with it?' She asked. We had these little arguments all the time on what kinds of books were good and which ones weren't. _

'_No, no, not really' I said just because I wanted to talk to her about something else right now. _

_She looked at me for a second before deciding to let it go. We sat in a comfortable silence before she said 'I love this, the beauty of how nature works' she almost whispered._

_I turned to look her in the eyes and we sat there. I stared into her chocolate eyes and saw her soul, pure and kind. We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment before I decided it was now or never. _

'_Bella, lately I...' I was cut off by the sound of Alice screaming. _

_She ran out into the garden and shoved a piece of paper in front of my face. _

_It said that I had gotten the role of Andy in 'Live and lies'. Andy was a main character and I had auditioned almost 3 months ago. I had forgotten about it. It also said I had to fly out to L.A. for 6 months. _

_I looked at Bella and sadly and thought; I can't tell her now and then leave her hanging._

_FLASHBACK END_

I never did get to tell her, because when we finished filming I had to get an agent for the premier and then I got asked to do a few more roles. Soon I moved to L.A. to make movies and that was the start of my career.

I sighed and Alice turned the page again. This was a picture of Alice and Bella. They were standing next to each other smiling like crazy.

We went through the pages and soon Alice started to drift. It was almost 3am, so she left and went to bed. I stayed up and looked through the pictures over and over again.

In the morning, I was the first awake so I listened to some music until I got a call.

'Hello' I answered

'Edward, where the hell are you? I wake up and call your home only to hear the maid answer and say that you packed your bags and left. You should be here. You have a ton of interviews and at least 6 scripts to review. On top of that you have to be on set in an hour. You need to get back from where you are right now.' The voice of my very pissed agent said.

I rolled my eyes and said 'Shut the fuck up, now. You work for _me_, not the other way around. I am at my parents' home and I have some important things to do.' I said

I heard my agent, Andrew, take a deep breath. I had never spoken to him like that before, but with everything with Bella, I had no patience.

I took a deep breath and said 'Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little jet lagged.' It was a lie but I didn't want to tell him about my personal life.

'It's alright; I'll cancel it all for today. People are going to be really pissed when I talk to them. Someone better be dying.' He joked.

'Someone is' I mumbled quietly before saying goodbye and hanging up.

**A/N- It's been almost 2 weeks since I last updated. Sorry. I want more reviews. I'm not going to continue unless I get at least 15 reviews. I just don't see the point if people aren't reading it. But there will be a chapter 5. After chapter 5 is up though, if I don't get my reviews, I'll stop. Sorry to those who are reading and enjoying this. **

**Till next time**

**XX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**Alice POV**

I hadn't slept well. After I left Edward's room, I sat in my bed and cried myself to sleep. It was restless. I woke up at around 8:00am. After that I took a shower and got ready with just some jeans and a top, I didn't need to dress up and impress Bella, she loved me for me and not my clothes or money.

I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen table where I saw Edward and Jasper sitting and talking. I smiled as I thought about Edward giving Jasper the _talk. _I stood in the doorway and listened.

'Look, dude, I know what guys are like these days and I don't want Alice to be messed with. If you hurt her I'll personally come down to find you and then slowly cut off all your limbs.' Edward said in a low threatening voice. I also saw him flex his muscles while giving Jazz a glare.

Jasper squared his shoulders and looked him in the eye and said 'before I met Alice, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars –points of light and reason… And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When she's gone, when the meteor falls over the horizon, everything goes black. Nothing changes, but my eyes are blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. And there's no more reason for anything.'

I felt tears forming in my eyes and looked at Edward, who was dumbfounded. I wiped away the tears hastily and laughed at his expression.

'You've always had a way with words' I said wiggling my eyebrows at Jasper. I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips and then looked at Edward and said 'are you done eating because I want to see Bella. I know it's a bit early, but...' I trailed off not wanting to say that it could be too late.

Edward's face had gone bone white and he stood up. I saw he was wearing a light jumper on top of a shirt and some faded blue jeans. I smile as I remembered back to when Bella and Edward had accidently worn the same thing, Bella's being more snug of course.

He saw me smile and smiled too. Jasper stood up and came to stand next to me.

'Are you going now?' he asked me. I nodded my head in a yes looked him in the eyes. I pecked him on the lips and me and Edward walked to his old Volvo. I smiled and sadly looked over at my old high school car. I really wished that Edward would let me drive it to Bella's.

I heard Edward laugh and he said 'No, we're taking my car'. The longing must have been clear on my face as. I sighed and got in.

The ten minute drive to her house was quiet. It was a comfortable silence because we were both thinking.

Thinking about what we were about to face.

**Edward POV **

I was driving my old car. It felt more comfortable than the car I had in L.A. I smiled as all the memories from this car bombarded me.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella walked over to our lunch table and sat down in between me and Alice._

_This was customary. We always sat here, every lunch, everyday. It was quiet for a minute while we all ate. _

_I decided on trying to let Bella let me taker he to and from school._

'_Bella' I started, 'your truck is really old and not really safe, if you let me take you to school in the morning then I would be able to get you there much faster' I said._

_I heard Bella sigh and say 'Edward, my truck is perfectly fine, I happen to like it. Also, I'd most probably be in a higher risk of getting hurt in your car because of that maniac way you drive.' She said and then slowly lifted her apple and took a bite out of it. _

_I stared at her lips as the juice from the apple flew all over them. Then he tongue slowly came put and licked all the juice away. I stared at her full lips as she took another bite and another. _

_Bella seemed oblivious to all my staring. Alice however did not and she noticed. She kicked me under the table and I was broken out of my trance. _

_Bella looked at me and I stared her in the eyes. I pouted my lips and said 'Bewa, wiw you pweas let me dwive you to school. Don't you like my company?' I asked using the same tone I did when I was little and wanted her to play with me instead of Alice._

_She looked at me for a minute and sighed. 'Fine, but you have to drive like a normal person' she said as I smiled broadly. _

_From then on I, Alice and Bella spent all our mornings fighting over the radio station and singing along to all the songs like we didn't care that all out friends were staring at us. _

_FLASHBACK END_

We were almost at Bella's house now and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to face. We reached the driveway and I parked next to a midnight blue Mercedes. I laughed, it was something she had always wanted when we were in high school, I was glad she got it.

W got out and walked to the door. Actually we ran to the door and Alice started pounding on it. We waited a whole 2 minutes before we heard a little shuffling inside.

I braced myself as the door opened.

What I saw next knocked me off my feet.

It was Bella, but not the Bella I remember. She about an inch or two taller and her breasts have definitely developed over the years. She'd also gained curves in all the right places.

Her hair is longer and shinier. I look up and see the one thing that hasn't changed.

Her eyes.

It was swimming in a never ending chocolate pool, you never want to stop. I'd forgotten how irresistible they were.

But then I really saw her. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy from crying and her skin looked almost translucent. I didn't understand the tugging around my heart.

'Um... What are you guys doing here?' she asked in a flustered tone.

I didn't know what to say. Helpfully Alice responded for us. 'We just wanted to some and see you and see how you were'. Alice said, not telling her the truth.

I could visibly see Bella exhale and watched the relief wash over her face. I could tell she didn't want us to know. She turned around and walked in. Me and Alice exchanged a look before she turned around and said 'Aren't you coming in?'

We walked in and I looked around. It was exactly the same as I remembered it.

Me and Alice sat down and Bella came in with a tray of coffee and biscuits. I took my coffee and we all sat down and sipped. There was an awkward silence before Bella said 'So... what brings you to Forks?' She asked a little too nonchalantly. I smiled.

'We just wanted to spend some family time together and to catch up with you' I said.

She laughed 'There's nothing to catch up on with me, unfortunately. I just resigned my job at the office and I'm finishing some stuff up for the deadline. I'm still the same old me.' She said.

Both me and Alice noticed how she cringed when she said deadline.

Alice, speaking for the first time said, 'Bella, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not trying harder to stay in touch. Will you forgive me?' Alice asked. She got up and hugged her and Alice ended up sitting next to Bella. I was on my own.

Alice and Bella sat there and talked and talked. They caught up on everything. Alice had now promised to bring Jasper along tomorrow, so him and Bella could meet.

I stayed quiet through it all.

I didn't know what to say!

**A/N- So, what did you think? I would like to say thank you for all the comments, I appreciated so much. I'm sorry I didn't finish this chapter earlier, but I've been busy with homework and I celebrated my birthday on Saturday! I had lots of fun with my family. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, but there will be another one. **

**Also, have you noticed how short and gloomy Bella POV always is? Well, as she hangs out with Alice and Edward more she'll become more human and happy. I also not sure how to incorporate Rosalie and Emmet into this story. Should I even try? Please tell me! **

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Till next time**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

**Bella POV **

Wow!

I couldn't process what had just happened. The two people I loved more than anything else on the planet, the two people who I had thought would never come back to me, came back to me!

While they were here I was in a state of shock, but my face didn't expose my feelings and neither did my words. Somehow I was able to keep from screaming and jumping up and down with joy.

Me and Alice caught up on everything. Well her everything as there was nothing new with me. While they were in the room I suddenly felt complete and that was surprising since I didn't even realise I was empty.

Edward. He came to me! I had long ago, too long ago really, accepted my feelings for him. I love him. I love him with everything in the universe combined. I never told him.

I never got the chance. And I won't tell him now because I'm pretty sure that he's dating some amazing actress, singer or super model.

I took in a deep ragged breath and willed myself not the shed the tears that I knew would fall. It was useless.

But, while he was here, he was completely quiet. He didn't say a word to me while me and Alice talked. It simply strengthened my opinion on not telling Edward about anything, not my feelings or my disease.

His silence told me what I didn't want to know. He didn't care anymore, so much that he couldn't even care enough to say even a few words to me.

My feelings of melancholy soon turned into anger.

I was angry at everyone and everything.

How dare he not care anymore? I helped him through everything _before_ he was famous. I knew him before he was this..._thing_. If this was the new Edward, one who didn't care, then why should I?

I was angry at God. I was religious, but not much. I mean, what did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything. I was never rude to people. Whenever anybody had needed help, I helped.

If God supposedly controls everything, then why did he rob me of my parents, my friends and now, my life?

My face was red from anger. I had never felt this before. The _need_ to smash something. The _need _to hurt someone.

I jumped up from the couch and flew into the kitchen. I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it into the wall.

For a brief moment I felt better that something else, like my life was ruined.

But the anger came back, stronger and faster than before and I did it again to feel better. It just continued like that till the whole kitchen was covered in broken glass and ceramic and wood.

I looked around me and saw disaster.

I nearly fell onto the floor and didn't care about the glass that pierced my skin. I sat there and cried. Cried for my lost love, my lost parents and my lost life.

It was then that I realised that I was in no way ready to die.

**Alice POV**

Me and Edward had just left Bella's house and I was sitting in the car while Edward drove. She was Bella, but different.

There were so many things different. Her hair was darker and longer. She filled out her curves and her breasts were slightly bigger. I knew Edward had definitely noticed the last one.

Talking to her, laughing with her, telling her about myself was different that when I talked with my friends back home. She knew me on a different level. She understood what I was feeling without having to ask.

When we talked, we only talked of me. I didn't want to tell her I knew and kept waiting for her to say it to me, but she never did. That hurt me so much. Me and Bella were sisters, or we used to be before I left her and ignored her for the few years.

I was such a horrid person. I pushed her away and now she couldn't tell me she was ill. To her I was probably just somebody who she knew in high school and drifted apart from.

I took a deep ragged breath.

I promised myself then and there that I would prove to her that I _never_ forgot her. I always have and always will love her.

I smiled when I thought of ways to make her realise that again, when I remembered all those little glances she made at Edward while we were talking.

I would be in the middle of a sentence and she would turn her head and look at Edward. I could tell she was hoping he would talk to her. He didn't, he stayed quiet.

I knew why.

He was waiting for her to tell us. He wanted to hold her and hug her and never let go. But he stayed quiet.

She must think that Edward thought she wasn't worth his time. He should have realised.

'Edward' I said breaking the silence that had plagued the car since we left Bella's house.

The irritation on my voice was clear as crystal so I wasn't surprised when his voice sounded defensive when her spoke,

'What?' he said

'Why didn't you talk to Bella?' I demanded.

'I...I couldn't, not with her pretending everything's alright when it's not. Every time I tried opening my mouth I felt like screaming.' He said, his voice breaking at every point.

'I know' I said and sighed. 'It's just she kept looking at you with these wistful little glances. You two were so close back then and now, to her, you couldn't even be bothered to talk to her.' I said.

I saw understanding dawn over his face. He was quiet for a moment and then he said 'Alice, how about Bella comes over at the evening tomorrow, instead of you taking Jasper to her. That way I can go and we can catch up.'

I thought it through, yeah, it was less time with Bella, but they would both feel better. I mean they were madly in love with each other; they just didn't want to tell anyone.

This might push them closer to a final goal.

'Yes, it would be fine, we could have a family dinner and it would be just like old times.' I said and I wasn't able to keep the excitement out of my voice.

Edward looked at me curiously, but smiled all the same.

I can't wait till they get together.

But, if they did, she would die eventually.

That thought alone was enough to wipe the smile right of my face.

**Bella POV**

I sat and looked around me. All the broken glass was just sitting on the floor. All this was the stuff my parents had bought and I had kept safely for them, all these years. And now they were broken.

I cried harder and harder. Just for the sake of crying.

I cried too much these days, a voice in the back of my mind said. But I ignored it.

It must have been 5 minutes later that the phone started ringing and I stood up, not caring about the glass that pierced my skin.

I picked up the phone and said 'Hello.'

'Hey, Bells, I was...'

The second I heard the voice my heartbeat gained speed.

'Edward' I whispered

'Um... yeah.' He said, sounding awkward. 'I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. We can do whatever and catch up. Then I can take to our house for dinner where you can meet Jasper.' He said in one big rush.

A whole day. ALONE with Edward.

I wanted to scream 'YES' at the top of my lungs but instead I sounded calm and sure when I said 'I would _love _to spend the day with you'.

'Oh, that's great' he said sounding relieved 'I'll come over around 8 in the morning, is that ok?'

'That's perfect, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye' I said

'Bye' he said and the line went dead. I put the phone down and a smile played 'round the edges of my lips. I gave in and grinned like an idiot.

I feel like a teenager who's just been asked out by the guys she's been crushing on for ages.

**A/N- So, an apology is in order.**

**I am completely and shamefully disgraced at myself that it has taken this long for me to update. I'm so sorry. **

**I've been busy with school work (excuse). My mum thinks I'm dumb and now I have tutoring and homework with it (better excuse, but still excuse) and I'm **_**really**_** lazy (fact).**

**I am happy to say that I achieved my goal of 15 reviews. Thank you soooo much. **

**I would like to say thank you to 'necromancer girl' for her (I think it's a her) helpful suggestion. And to 'Wolfpaws' who reviewed and to everyone that reviewed. They meant soo much to me. Thank you. **

**Have you noticed how Bella has mood swings? She's depressed one second and then all happy the next. I've changed the rating to 'T' because I think it is more approaite. There is strong language. **

**Till next time**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

**Bella POV**

I woke up this morning thinking over the last few days. Was it real? Edward and Alice coming back. Edward, the world famous actor, was here, it made no sense because the last I had heard he was filming a new movie.

It was strange!

But then it hit me. Esme or Carlisle must have called them and told them, and they felt an obligation to come and say bye to me. But they didn't say anything to me yesterday about it. Or maybe they _did_ come to visit their parents and they didn't mention it because they don't care anymore.

That made sense. My eyes pooled with tears again but I stopped myself before I started again. I didn't want to die, but if I was going to I didn't want to my last few weeks to be filled with depression and tears.

It was with a new found attitude that I got out of bed that morning. I was free to do whatever I wanted. I had quit my job as Head of the English department at Forks High after I received the news. I hadn't given any reason for it and thankfully I left before my friends Emmet, the football coach and Rosalie, head of the Art department could have realised. They were lovely and in love with each other but were too scared to admit it.

I looked to the clock and it said it was 7:00. Eurgh, out of habit I woke up at that time without an alarm. I got out of bed and took a long shower. I got dressed and went downstairs. It was now 7:45. Good! Long enough for me to clear up the glass from yesterday and put everything back to order before Edward came by.

I went into the kitchen wearing a pair of hard boots and began sweeping it all up; the cuts on my feet still stung a little, giving me a little limp. I collected it up in a bin bag and walked outside to throw it all away. I went back in a just as I put everything away, noting I only had to mugs and cutlery left.

I cleared the sitting room a little, putting things in their right place and as I was taking a picture of me, Alice and Edward down the doorbell rang; I left it on the coffee table upside down and went to the door.

'Bella' Edward said. He was wearing dark jeans with a purple t shirt on. His hair was in its usual disarray and his eyes pierced mine as he looked me over. 'Aren't you going to invite me in?' he smirked at me.

I silently moved out of his way and forced a smile. 'I don't know what you want to do with me, I really boring and I'm sure you have other important things to do, being an actor and all' I mumbled. He looked at me for another second and walked over; he lifted my chin up so my eyes met his.

'Bella, I haven't changed, I miss my best friend and want to spend some time with her. Is that so wrong? And you will always be the most important thing to me, no matter what'. He said, I saw his sincere eyes and couldn't believe I ever doubted him.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and whispered, as my voice broke, 'Edward, I missed you so much. I... I'm dying and... ,' I trailed off helplessly. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw that he knew and the pain it was causing.

'Shh, Bella, I'm here for you,' he said and led me to the couch where he held me, his strong arms protecting me. And just like that, those four words gave me hope.

**EPOV**

I led Bella to the couch and felt my eyes gain moisture at her pain. It was unbearable to know that the woman I loved was in pain and it took me this long to finally help her. It was my fault for leaving her and never coming back. I really screwed up.

I let her tears stain my shirt and each one burned my skin, reminding me of my mistake. What if _she_ had moved on? I know we had feelings for each other before I left and nothing ever came of it because I had. I bet she had.

Once her tears had dried up and Bella was soundly sleeping on my sofa, I laid her down and covered her with an ancient, faded blanket

I was at a dead end, should I leave and let her rest or wait for her to wake up? I decided on the latter. I went to Bella's room and saw that nothing had changed. I quickly dropped to my knees and found the loose floorboard where she hid her most precious stuff. I knew I would find a photo album there.

I got it open and took it out. I looked through all the pictures, laughing at some.

Just as I put it back my phone began buzzing, the name Andrew flashing across the front.

'Hello' I said slowly.

'Edward, I really need you come back. People are worrying about you and your an international star, you're lucky you haven't been spotted yet' he said, exasperated as if he were explaining to a child again that he could not have ice cream for dinner.

'Look, its Forks, no one will even know who I am' I lied effortlessly, knowing that everyone would remember who I was from when I lived here. And, the few reporters I ran into at Seattle would never guess I was in Forks. You need to put everything on hold for me, even if that means cancelling the movie'. I said.

'Edward, as your agent I don't recommend that. _This_ is the movie that everyone is talking about and it hasn't even begun filming. Everyone wants you for this movie; you know your perfect for it and you'll win Oscars, Grammys and a bucket load of teen awards' he said.

'No' I said. 'I'm here for a reason and I will leave when I want to. Now can you do what I'm asking you to or do I need to hire another agent?' I asked.

I heard him sigh, 'Ok, I'll do what I can for this week, but we'll need to talk about everything so we can figure out what's best in the long term, expect a call from me soon'. Andrew said.

'Yeah, sure. And I'm sorry for being like this but I'm really stressed right now'. I said

'Yeah, Yeah, I have a lot to do, so bye' I said.

I said bye and hung the phone up. Just as I did, I heard shuffling from the sitting room and quickly went towards my love.

I wanted her to know that I stayed with her and from then on, I always would.


End file.
